More than this
by Lux Tiger
Summary: "I can love you more than him. i know it". sooo, natsu cheated on lucy, and now natsu realized how much he loves lucy. i suck at summaries. a songfic based on the song 'more than this' by One Direction. Rated t cause im paranoid like that. Nalu, Sticy.


**Hey guys, so this is my second songfic. Its based on the song 'More than this' by One Direction. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG. Although im not a fan of 1D but meh. Why not give it a try right ? I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro mashima does.**

* * *

Luce. How ya been ? I don't know how long since we've been apart. Way to long if you ask me. No, I won't apologize to you anymore, not because I'm ignorant , its because I know you won't forgive me. Hah, how would you ? after all the bad things I did to you. I was stupid. I wanted you, I had you, then I threw you away for another. Yeah, I admit it was my fault. I was the one who cheated on you. I remember the day you accidently saw me cheating on you with lisana, we were practically sucking our faces off. I remember the make up running down your face. I remember the hurt you had in your eyes. Even after all that, you still gave me a warrm smile while tears running down your face and hoped for my happiness.

**I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see.**

Luce after we broke up, I realized how stupid I was. I realized selfish I was. I realized how important you are to me. And I realized i loved you. But it's too late to say that since you won't even so much as look at me anymore. And the funny thing is even though you won't look at me. You're the only one I see. Wherever I go, its only you. Everything reminds me of you. Heck, even lisana reminds me of you, and its breaking me luce.

**I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around.**

So, here I am. Dancing in the guild all alone. Looking at you, and all I can think of is how perfect you are. How you're perfect to me. I'm staring at you hoping just even for a second you'll look at me. Just a glance would do. But, I guess dreams really don't come true eh ?

**And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**

Before I know it, I'm already at your front door. And its funny how I NEVER use your front door. And you'll get mad whenever I break into your house. I smiled sadly until I caught a whiff of a guy inside your house. Sting.

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this.**

Lucy, I wonder how on earth did you even become close to him. But, I bet he's better than me right ? but luce, I want you too know, I can love your more than he can ever love you.

**If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?**

Hey luce, do even wonder why I seem louder than usual since we broke up ? It because I just want your attention. That's all. Even though I'm loud on the outside, I haven't stopped crying every night thinking about you.

**And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin',**

When I see you with him. My heart can't help but shatter. I swear, you're being the death of me lucy. And when I see you tight in his embrace, safe from the dangers of the world I can't stop but thinking how much better he is for you. Even though he was some cocky douchbag a year ago. I was the one who shoved his ass about protecting your nakama's. but look at me now eh ? hahahahaha.

**Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above.**

I remember when you had a little fight with him and looking at how much you cried for him, enraged me. Even though you were hurting, you still wouldn't look at me. You still wouldn't talk to me. I prayed and prayed you would break up with him, but you didn't. I'm selfish. I know. But I cant help it. I loved you too much. So luce, I'm hoping that you would be able to see how much I changed for you. Cause I know, I can love you better.

'**Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this.**

Luce, I know you would never forgive me. And im stupid to think that you would even accept my love again cause I can see it your eyes, that you love sting. But im hoping just one thing. At least look at me again cause it hurts too much. Hey lucy, you know, people say that humans can die of heartbreak right ? but I think the only thing that could kill me, is you.

* * *

**sooo, how was it ? bad ? yeah. ;-;**

**anyway, dont forget to review. so ttyl kay ? xx**


End file.
